


[Podfic] Fireflight

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmeses are the last of the dragons. Sherlock finds himself collecting John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fireflight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fireflight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358134) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Length: 23:08  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dpqqv0dvwuccsdv/Fireflight.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fireflight) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I See Fire (cover by Drew Chadwick)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4_30irYkBQ) \- Ed Sheeran


End file.
